1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a musical sound source separation method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for efficiently separating only a signal of a target sound source from a mixed signal using both a time characteristic and a frequency characteristic of the target sound source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of technologies, methods for separating a predetermined sound source from a mixed signal where various sound sources are recorded together have been developed.
However, a conventional sound source separation technology separates a sound source using a statistical characteristic of the sound source, based on a model of an environment where signals are mixed. Accordingly, the conventional sound source separation technology requires a number of mixed signals corresponding to a number of sound sources to be separated.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method that may separate a predetermined sound source from a musical sound signal where a number of sound sources in the musical sound signal is greater than a number of mixed signals to be acquired, and may prevent information of different sound sources from being mixed even when sound sources are separated using location information.